The present invention generally pertains to reporting remotely generated data to a central station and is particularly directed to reporting program viewing data in an impulse pay-per-view subscription television system.
In prior art systems, data pertaining to predetermined subject matter is stored at remote locations and subsequently reported to a central station either periodically or in response to an interrogation signal. Typical prior art systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,578,700 to Roberts et al., 4,584,602 to Nakagawa and 4,528,589 to Block et al. and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 801,574 filed Nov. 26, 1985 by Kauffman, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,955.